Episode 499.c Bubble Guppies: Oona the Musical! (Part 3)
Plot An extraordinary little girl named Oona decides that despite a bad beginning filled with rotten parents, a terrifying school and a vicious head mistress, her story is going to be an astonishing one. With the help of her teacher, her friends and a little bit of imagination, Oona proves that even if she's little, she can do big things. Cast *Oona as (Matilda) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Wormwood) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Mrs. Wormwood) *The Witch as (Miss Trunchbull) *Mrs. Grouper as (Miss Honey) *Deema as (Lavender) *The Color Monster as (Henchman) *Sandy as (Acrobat) *Ms. Duey as (Miss Phelps) *Nonny as (Nigel) *Molly as (Alice) *One of Sandy's Sisters as (Henchwoman) *Goofin as (Micheal) *Gil as (Bruce Bogtrotter) *Tobias as (Tommy) *Goby as (Eric) *Jimberly as (Amanda Thripp) *Ashlie as (Hortensia) *Cook Crab as (Cook) *Archaeologist as (Escapologist) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Rudolpho) *Mr. Grouper as (Children's Entertainer) *Ringmaster as (Sergei) *Dr. Clark as (Doctor) Information *Genres: Comedy, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG for some violence, a bit of curse words, and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy, Comedy, Musical Trivia *This is based on the 2011 West End musical "Matilda the Musical!" You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Corridor) (Mrs. Grouper walks along to the corridor. She gets to the office door where a label on it says "Agatha Witch's Office." She is about to knock on the door but she feels nervous and sings.) Mrs. Grouper: (singing) Knock on the door, Jenny. Just knock on the door. Don't be pathetic! Knock on the door, Jenny. There's nothing to fear. You're being pathetic! It's just a door. You've seen one before. Just knock on the door. Look at you trying to hide, silly. Standing outside the principal's office like a little girl. It's just pathetic! Oh! Right. Look at you hesitating. Hand's shaking. You should be embarrassed. You're not a little girl. It's just pathetic. Knock on the door, Jenny. What are you waiting for? Just knock on the door . . . Perhaps I'll wait. She's probably having a meeting or something and won't want to be interrupted. If anything, caution in these situations is sensible. One should avoid confrontation when possible. I'll come back later, then. But this little girl . . . This miracle . . . Knock on the door, Jenny. Just knock on the door. Don't be pathetic! (Mrs. Grouper knocks three times and winces.) Voice: Enter! (Mrs. Grouper opens the door and walks in.) (Scene: Miss Witch's Office) (Mrs. Grouper sees a witch with a pointy hat, black clothes, and a green tail sitting in a high-backed chair. She watches various video screens playing footage of her Olympic games while an announcer narrates dimly in the background. She stands paralyzed in fear.) Miss Witch: Don't just stand there like a wet tissue. Get on with it. Mrs. Grouper: Yes. Yes. Yes, Miss Witch. There's, erm . . . In . . . In . . . In my class, that is, er, there is a little girl called Oona Shaskan. And – Miss Witch: Daughter of Mr Harry Shaskan who owns Shaskan Moturs. Excellent man. Told me to watch out for the brat, though; says she's a real wart. Mrs. Grouper: Oh no, Headmistress. I don't believe Oona's that kind of child at all. (Miss Witch turns off the screens with a remote and wheels around, holding a magnifying glass.) Miss Witch: What is the school motto, Mrs. Grouper? Mrs. Grouper: "Bambinatum est magitum." Miss Witch: "Bambinatum est magitum." Children are maggots! In fact, it must have been her who put that stink bomb under my desk this morning. I'll have her for that. Thank you for suggesting it. (She turns the screens back on.) Mrs. Grouper: But I didn't . . . ? Miss Witch, Oona Shaskan is a genius! Miss Witch: Nonsense. Haven't I just told you that she is a gangster? Mrs. Grouper: She knows her times tables. Miss Witch: So she's learned a few tricks. Mrs. Grouper: Oh, but she can read! Miss Witch: So can I! Mrs. Grouper: I have to tell you, Headmistress, that in . . . in . . . in my opinion, this little girl should be placed in the top form with the eleven-year-olds! Miss Witch: What? (She flicks the screens off again.) Miss Witch: But she is a squib. A shrimp. An unhatched tadpole. We cannot simply place her in the top form with the eleven-year-olds. What kind of society would that be? What about rules, Grouper? Rules? Mrs. Grouper: I believe that . . . Oona Shaskan is an exception . . . to the rules. Miss Witch: An exception. To the rules. In my school? (singing) Look at these trophies. See how my trophies gleam in the sunlight? See how they shine? What do you think it took to become English Hammer Throwing Champion 1969? (She stands and approaches Mrs. Grouper menacingly, towering over her.) Miss Witch: (singing) Do you think in that moment, when my big moment came, that I treated the rules with casual disdain? Well? Like hell! As a chalked up my palms, did I wave my hands? I did not! As I started my spin, did I look at the view? Did I drift off and dream for a minute or two? Do you think I faltered or amended my rotation? Do you think I altered my intended elevation? As the hammer took off, did I change my grunt from the grunt I had practiced for many a month? Not a jot! Not a dot did I stray from the plot. Not a detail of my throw was adjusted or forgotten. Not even when the hammer left my hands and sailed high up, up above the stands did I let myself go. No, no, no, no lib. (She turns and walks back to her desk. She daintily reaches up and captures a figurine of a woman throwing the hammer.) Miss Witch: (singing) If you want to throw the hammer for your country, you have to stay inside the circle all the time. (She murmurs along to the music.) Miss Witch: (singing) And if you want to make the team, you don't need happiness or self-esteem. You just need to keep your feet inside the line. (She presses an intercom on her desk.) Miss Witch: Sing, children. Two, three, four. (Children and big kids appear and sing.) Miss Witch and Children: (singing) If you want to throw the hammer for your country. Big Kids: (singing) Bambinatum est magitum. Miss Witch and Children: (singing) You have to stay inside the circle – Miss Witch: (singing) – all the time. Big Kids: (singing) Circulum, maggitum, maggitum. Miss Witch: (singing) And if you want to teach success, you don't use sympathy or tenderness. Children and Big Kids: (singing) Tenderness. Miss Witch: (singing) You have to force the little squits to toe the line! (She grabs a baton with a yellow ribbon attached to it and starts twirling to the music.) Miss Witch: Sing, Jenny! Two, three, four! Mrs. Grouper, Big Kids, and Children: (singing) If you want to throw the hammer for your country. Big Kids: (singing) Bambinatum! Bambinatum! Gloria Magitum! Mrs. Grouper, Big Kids, and Children: (singing) You have to stay inside the circle all the time. Big Kids: (singing) Circulum est Deus! Deus! Miss Witch: (singing) Apply just one simple rule to hammer throwing, life, and school – Life's a ball, so learn to throw it, find the bally line and toe it, and always keep your feet inside the line! (She throws the baton across the room, does a jeté to catch it, and points her finger at Mrs. Grouper.) Miss Witch: (singing) Now get out. (Miss Witch carries the ribbon back to her desk and sits down. She starts the video screens playing again.) Mrs. Grouper: I have to tell you, Headmistress, that it is my intention to help this little girl. Whether you like it or not. (Mrs. Grouper exits the office.) (Scene: Living Room) (Mrs. Shaskan and Goofin down sit in armchairs. Oona sits down reading a book. Mr. Shaskan paces the room.) Mr. Shaskan: Stupid, nasty, stinking, slimy . . . Great, big, question-asking . . . How dare they speak to me like that! Who the hell do they think they are? Flipping, filthy, nasty, stupid Russians! Mrs. Shaskan: Don't tell me. We're not rich. Mr. Shaskan: It's the mileage. They took one look at the mileage on the first car and they said that these cars were all knackered. I told them, I said, "Hey. The reason the mileage is so high is a manufacturing mistake." Oona: Is that true? Mr. Shaskan: Of course it's not true. Oona: So you lied? Mr. Shaskan: Of course I lied! Oona: And they didn't believe you? Mr. Shaskan: Of course they didn't believe me: I've got – green – hair! Goofin: I've got hair. (Mr. Shaskan runs over and grabs Oona's book.) Mr. Shaskan: What's this? Another flaming book? What's wrong with the telly? Mrs. Shaskan: She's got no respect, that one. With her, it's all "books" and "stories". Oona: Oh, no, it's a lovely book. Honest. You should read it. I'm sure you'd – Mr. Shaskan: "Lovely"? Here's what I think of your lovely – (He starts pulling at the book as though to tear it apart.) Oona: No, it's a library book! It's from the library! Mrs. Shaskan: You show the little brat! Go on, then! (Mr. Shaskan is having a lot of trouble with the book, even putting his foot on it and pulling at it.) Mr. Shaskan: Oh, this is thick! How do you do this? Come on! (Finally, he grabs an individual page in glee.) Mr. Shaskan: Look what I've just found! Look at that! They're individual! (He rips out several pages and throws them dramatically on the ground.) Mr. Shaskan: Now, get out of here, you little stink worm! (to Goofin) Get up, boy. (Goofin gets up and Mr. Shaskan sits down on his recliner. Goofin sits on his lap. Mr. Shaskan tickles him and Goofin laughs suddenly, then falls back into his normal dull expression. Oona collects the remains of her book.) Oona: Do we have any super glue? Mr. Shaskan: In the cupboard. And, while you're at it, why don't you stick your stupid book to your stupid head? (The Shaskans laugh. Oona opens a cupboard that reveals a hat rack with Mr. Shaskan's hat and an umbrella.) Oona: (singing) Just because you find that life's not fair, it doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it. If you always take it on the chin and wear it, nothing will change. (She puts the book in the cupboard and hurries to the hat rack with a bottle reading "sooper gloo". She uses the umbrella to bring down the hat and starts lining it with glue.) Oona: (singing) Even if you're little, you can do a lot. You mustn't let a little thing like "little" stop you. If you sit around and let them get on top, you might as well be saying you think that it's okay, and that's not right! (Oona hides the glue behind her back as Mr. Shaskan enters. She holds the hat out to him. He takes it and squashes it firmly down onto his head.) Mr. Shaskan: I've got my eye on you, boy. Oona: I'm a girl! (Mr. Shaskan exits, and Oona sniggers.) End of Part 3. Recap Mrs. Grouper recommends that Oona is moved to the top class with the older children. However, the child-hating, disciplinarian headmistress Miss Witch dismisses Mrs. Grouper's suggestion and lectures her on the importance of following rules. At the Shaskan's house, Mr. Shaskan is frustrated about losing a sale of worn-out cars to a group of rich Russians. He takes his frustration out on Oona and destroys one of her library books; prompting her to put superglue around the rim of his hat. Category:Stories